


Finding His (My) Place

by Shabranigdo



Category: Warframe
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabranigdo/pseuds/Shabranigdo
Summary: < This title is subject to change. >  Follow the story of a young adult Tenno by the name of Haden as he struggles to find his place in the Sol System, and to live with a heavy concious. What he doesnt understand yet is that the crimes of the people before him are not his own. Haden pays Tyl Regor a visit to propsition him a working relationship.





	Finding His (My) Place

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry its 5:33 am ill give this a better summery in the morning, I hope you enjoy this work, there is more to come. (Eventually! Because I write slow.) A cover art for this is already in the works.

The alarms were quick to trigger as he entered the Grineer base, of course, it wasn't stealth he was going for, he was here for his target and to be quick about it. When the Grineer came for him he didn't put up a fight, only attacking if one went to injure or shoot his warframe. Even through transference, it still held a ghosting semblance of pain when he was attacked. He had only waken up from the dream a few months ago, but he plenty on his mind about this new world he was cast into, and plenty of intention to right things he felt out of balance with this new universe. 

Tyl Rygor was working in his lab not paying too much attention to what was going on with the suddenly sounded alarms, he knew if it were a Tenno his tube men unfortunately would not be enough of a match for them, not yet anyways, they proved that when they raided his research and destroyed the sentient's tomb, anything less than a Tenno he expected them to handle just fine. 

He put down the scalpel he held and instead pulled up the system monitoring screen on one of his holo-display's. The alarms were shut off as he went to look at it and he expected to see a Tenno hacking a console but instead saw his security forces dragging in a warframe- No not that one. that one has to high of a chance of infecting the lab with its not yet studied enough tumorous spawns!

He patched himself into the bases speakers. “That!. Will be far enough, hold him there and I will come for you with a qualified team of hazmat.” he expected when the Grinner team stopped for the Tenno to break free and kill them. He expected the Tenno to do really anything but hang there limp between the Grineer who held it restrained. Interesting. 

He wasted no time getting down to them but took no shortcuts in getting dressed into a hazmat suit himself. He didn't know enough about that warframe but what he did know about it was that it did carry and spread a live breed of infestation. He didn't want that. He could not even begin to think about why the Tenno wanted that. 

When face to face with the warframe his team behind him the warframe lifted its helmet and looked up at him. 

“Well, what do we have here, a overly complacent Tenno, did you come here to die and donate your infested flesh?”

No visible response was made by the warframe. 

Tyl Regor grunted in dissatisfaction, it was no fun if they didn't at least put up a fight. He clicked his tongue. “Hazmat take this one to processing, and the team that caught him to decontamination and quarantine.” 

There was stiff unrest in the Grineer who were holding the warframe, and the warframe straightened up before a brief flash and spacial distortion happened in front of it. Then a figure stepped out.

“You're so much larger than life than I thought you would be, even with your genetic modification Regor.” Said a human voice belonging to the male who appeared in the distortion as he walked out of his warframe. “No, I'm not giving you my my warframe's body, I have something else in mind, better than that.” 

“So some cheeky silver tongue child just thinks he can walk in here and negotiate with me? I'll have you know-”

“I am not a child.” he cut in interrupting the scientist.

“Well you're certainly short and small like one, or rather, I should say compact, compared to that suit of infested metal and flesh you barely take up any room, it would take at least two of you to fill one Grineer's suit.” Tyl Regor countered the Tenno's argument. 

Void energy picked up around the Tenno's feet, turning them transparent as he held a hand out, the long pole arm zaw on the back of his warframe floated into his hand. The weapon dwarfed him in size as well, yet he held it up with out struggle, the straight toothed blade at the apex of the zaw now closer and held with intent reminded Tyl Regor that the threat this Tenno had was very very much real... not to mention one piercing of the blade or its teeth into his suit and he would be exposed to the infested disease just as his men already were. 

He did not want that. 

Unfortunately he was already to close; the child's head coming up to the breast plate of his armor and suit that covered it was only inches away from his blade edge. 

“Alright well lets say you have me at a stalemate alright Tenno?” 

“My name is Haden, and I'm not a child.” He stated firmly, then reasoned, “It's not my fault my body didn't grow as much as the others have.” he sounded in a huff, “I'm 19” he said before pausing, doubt flashing his eyes though you could not see the rest of his face. It was covered by a black scarf whichwrapped around his face and went down to his shoulders before hanging loose in the front and back the end pieces dangling. It complemented the shoulder pad and piece of armor that the Tenno- Haden also wore. 

'Was he putting on a show just for him' Tyl Regor wondered with how elaborately nice Haden's armor was. It did occur to him that he could just as well be flashing his wealth or status. On the chest of Haden's jumpsuit was a singular decorative ornamentation, the symbol of the Red Viel, which contrasted and stood out on his otherwise plain but elegantly so armor. Even more interesting so was the Orokin head piece the boy wore.

While not heavily concerned with things off his planet, Tyl Regor knew of the Red Viel and what their organization prized themselves on. Murder and twisted justice. Tyl did note however in contrast to the red veil's own colors this one was blue instead of red. 

Did this too means something? He could not be to careful with his dealings with this, ... - Haden , he corrected himself mentally as he thought of the Tenno before him. 

“Alright what do you want then Haden, what in the name of the entire universe, would have you not only walk right into my base but also require you handing yourself over to me in such a vulnerable-” 'oh so very vulnerable, yet he had to remind himself that they were both vulnerable in this circumstance'. “- way.” demanded Regor as he tried not to get to caught up in his thoughts about Haden.

“I want to help you achieve your goal. Reversing the damage the mass cloning of your species by the Orokin has done to you.”.

Tyl felt himself straighten up as he heard Haden state his reason, what Haden claimed was his reason: he couldn't actually be serious. Out of the numerous Tenno that he had faced and defeated before, each had been after his life or his work. What made this one any different?

“Why?”

Haden had a look cross his face, like he hadn't expected resistance on this. “Because it was wrong?” he said trying to explain himself. Though Haden couldn't see much less imagine the face behind the expressionless mask that Tyl Regor wore, he still felt as if he was being bore into by the Grineer scientist's eyes. “I mean I have seen the effects of your kinds deterioration... like when I was getting away from Vor when I first woke up.” He provided and then offered further detail. “A few of the bodies my sword cut, there was barely any resistance... the flesh was not natural. It was reminds me of the rotting flesh of the infestation but almost, worse?” 

He despite being intent to explain himself and having clearly thought this out, still seemed unsure in how to show his thought process. 

“Its not something I have experienced myself, the bodily decaying, but when I had been up against a arson eximus it burned me, my real skin, not my warframe's.”

The more he talked the more Haden felt Tyl Regors eyes bore into him. He had even lowered his zaw without conscious thought of doing it. Of course on the same note, he didn't intend to threaten Regor anymore than he needed. He just had to prove to him that he was strong enough to do what he said he would. 

“The fire burned me and broke down my body from the outside.” He took a deep breath. “It really hurt.” then he thought himself stupid as he soon as the words passed his lips. Fuck. This isnt how you sound smart or strong. He felt like he was already making a fool out of himself. He almost felt ready to leave and forget this, if it were not for his consciousness holding this against him. So he pressed on.

“I know the deterioration of the Grineer is different, but I would imagine it still hurts” He had subconsciously started to look to his arms both to avert his gaze form the stoic mask and in memory of his pain, thankfully his ship Cephalon was able to help get him all healed up.

The thing with transference is while he wouldn't receive scars if he went down outside his warframe and his body would be fine back in his pod in the long run, similarly to when his frames body was hurt, he felt everything. 

While his body could be healed, his mind could not be, and the memories would remain. 

One of the hazmat team with Tyl Regor nudged him and spoke to him in their shared tongue, Haden did not understand, “The Tenno is starting to tremble.” it pointed out and Regor leaned forwards himself wanting to see it better. The Tenno wasn't paying them close mind anymore, rather not even making eye contact with his mask or even anyone in the room instead opting to look at the floor. 

Regor observed him closely before giving a final verdict. “I will accept your help on the condition that you first prove to me your loyalty, to do so you will come back to me down in my lab have one of my men escort you there, without your warframe, I don't want that specific infested pile of flesh anywhere near my clean work environment.” he started with his demands “and you must leave that pointed stick of yours on your ship with that warframe.” 

“I don't want to go anywhere without my Nidus.” he told Tyl Regor who tilted his head as if skeptical and inviting him to challenge him on this. 

“You can and will or there will be no cooperation between us Tenno” 

“You need my help” He suddenly looked back up to meet the gaze of Tyl Regor's mask. 

“Do I?” He asked. “I mean I have been making plenty of headway and discoveries just fine, alone, without you, and already have created much stronger Grineer without you” he reminded Haden “And I will revert the damages done to us with or without you.” He told him even if having a healthy subject really would help his efforts go by faster. 

He knew exactly what kind of benefit having access to this Tenno could have for his beloved tube men. They were his children in a unorthodox sentimental sort of way. He wanted to see all of them grow strong and outlive the typical Grineer life expectancy, which was a couple of decades, without pain or suffering. 

More than stopping the Decay he wanted to see his children, his tube men, flourish and become something more than foot soldiers in a seemingly un-ending war. 

Haden recognized the tone behind that voice and shuddered but didn't break eye contact this time. He held it for a few more moments but then nodded again. “Alright. I understand then. I shall return back to my ship and have Orion, my Cephalon, place my Nidus into stasis. Then when I return it will be in another form.” he told Regor in a equally toned voice. “Im not coming down here without a warframe but I will forgo any other form of weapon, including my personal one.”. He lifted his arm to show off his amp. “I wont posses this when I return to you.” he confirmed again for Regor, “but the warframe is coming so I know I will be safe.” he clarified why he was resisting. “because while I agree to be part of helping you, I don't want to give you the notion you can just kill me and dissect my body to learn what you need. I wouldn't put it past you based on how the Sol System talks about “The Tyl Regor, Grineer councilman and top genetic scientist”

Admittedly it did make him flinch, he knew he was talked of, but the how he usually wouldn't concern himself with. However it concerned him to his core that Haden would assume he would simply do something so barbaric as to kill a living, and willing subject! There was no need for that, it would be such a waste! Especially when there was so much more use for him being alive! No, no, no... He would only kill the Tenno, kill Haden if he gave him reason, say attacking his tube men or attacking him personally. So far Haden had only proven that he had fangs, and admittedly Tyl Regor had to give it to him, as far as he knew, this Tenno never once harmed any of his tube men. So, just this one time, he would give Haden a chance. Just one. 

“Very well” he agreed “and how long will it take you to make rounds to your ship and back?” he reached out and picked off the Orokin daidam from Haden's head making him look up and jump as it was taken from him and lifted, for closer for inspection, intermediately out of Haden's physical reach. 

Haden wanted it back, it was something given to him. It was one of the only things that was his and his alone not his ship Cephalon's. Orion had quiet a lot of things actually, and none of those were his, (even if shared) honestly he couldn't say how he got them. Haden figured they may have likely been given to him.

Haden's daidam however was from a friend, it was something that proved to him he was not alone. It was something that said he had a reason to be alive. There had been so many times since he had awoken from the dream where he felt insignificant in the universe. Worthless. Alone. 

“Give that back!” he demanded of Tyl Regor. 

“Interesting, for some one who feels indebted to fix the crimes of the Orokin from the past you still wear something that so clearly pledges you to them.” he said as he turned it over carefully between his hands finishing inspecting it and then watched as Haden made a struggle jumping for it. He knew Tenno had powers that made them different from normal humans, yet he also saw how Haden had yet to utilize them. 

“Its not about that! Please” he even begged and dropped his zaw with a clang. Haden then leaned into Tyl Regors form as his arms wrapped around him.

For a moment Tyl Regor wondered why he would be giving him any form of embrace before realizing, oh, the Tenno was attempting to climb him. No. He wasn't going to have that.

Tyl Regor lowered the daidam back down on to the Tenno's head. “Very well,” he gave in not wanting to see Haden fall off of him, or well, continue this awkward moment he was having with him. Honestly Haden seemed like a person who had a lot of shame, yet in this instance he showed absolutely none.

Haden relaxed but still clung to Tyl Regor once he felt the familiar metal placed back on his head. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. 

The Grineer in the room talked among themselves. Again, like earlier, Haden still did not understand them. 

“Thank you” he whispered to Regor yet didn't move even now that he had his diadam returned. Haden's continued clinging was just a response to the sudden fear and anxiety Regor had caused him taking away his precious head piece.

Regor didnt want to think about what Haden would have actually done to get it back. He could see it going too many ways, be it violent, or more... embarssing, or something else; He wasnt able to say for sure.

“Why?” Tyl asked him wanting to know what reasoncause Haden to be even more irrational than all of this so far over a piece of gold.

It is precious to me because my friend Kiara gave it to me. Wearing it reminds me that I'm not alone in the universe. I know I have my cephalon Orion, but thats not the same, Kiara... Is different, shes, fuck, -” Haden swore as he had even harder of a time to explain this as than the other things he had already explained for Regor, “Its not that she is human per say, its just hmmm, wait thats it, Kiara is like me. Were similar.” He reached up and lowered his scarf to show where the void had marked his skin. 

Tyl regor had already started to pry Haden's hands from his hazmat suit when the Tenno revealed his face to him. He wasn't prepared for this and let out a audible gasp. By the void he knew that the Tenno were different, he knew that the Tenno had their abilities because of some sort of contact with the void, but he couldn't have imagined this. This clearly showed direct, physical contact. Haden's hands were still some what affixed to Regor's suit.

After a pause that showed clearly how shocked he was, he returned to his intent to get Haden's hands off him. He succeeded and then he held both of the Tenno's small, small hands in each of his own before coaxing Haden to step back from him. He shook his head and spoke. “No, I don't need your life story Haden, I just need you to do as you are told.”

Quieting the Tenno and man handling him really helped move things along from their stand still. He turned Haden around back facing him and then bent after letting go of him to grab and hand him his weapon from where it had fallen on the ground. It was a calculated act of trust. With having Hadens back turned to him, even if the Tenno were to suddenly turn against him, he would have enough time to activate his mechanical fists to stop him.

“Yeah, you're right.” Haden agreed taking his zaw and gripping it tight. He faced his limp warframe and took a deep breath.

Seeing Haden obey him made Regor feel... He could not think of the proper term for it but it was in relation of the word good. It was definitely something that reminded him exactly how powerful he had become in his years of living. 

“I will return.” Haden declared before there was a second spatial distortion and a gleam of light that now Regor recognized as energy channeled from the void. All to suddenly Haden's form was gone, and his warframe stood straight up holding his zaw. Regor had only moments ago handed it to Haden. Only moments ago Haden was clinging much to tightly to him. He felt real. He was tangible. 

The warframe sheathed the weapon and the Nidus as Haden called it bowed deeply before him. Seconds later, the warframe was turned and started to walk away. Once out of sight as the automatic hatch door closed behind him, he sprint and bullet jumped without hesitation. 

Once Haden had clearly left Regor and his team headed back to get decontaminated and personally he himself had to get out of his hazmat suit.

When Regor finally had returned to his lab in weight he wondered about what kind of things he could order Haden to do. He had a breif moment of unintended satisfaction as the thought crossed his mind that Haden was going to be his Tenno. Still, even so he would definitely have to keep a eye on him. He looked forward to this partnership but tried not to think what Haden would inevitably demand from him in return.


End file.
